


The Dirty Bastards: An Undercover Op

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Andy, and Boyd go undercover as bikers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had made it through a night of being quarantined and no one else was sick. Aside from the potential sickness she'd had a great shift with Sam. They'd solved a bank robbery case and had gotten both suspects. The really great part was that Luke had not been locked in with them. He was driving her crazy enough by phone.

She turned to Sam. "So I was thinking about going to the Penny for breakfast. Want to come with me?"

Of all the times she would ask it had to be today. He'd already made plans with Boyd and couldn't break them. He'd promised him he'd check out his bike before the trip he was taking. He gave her a tight smile. "I can't but I have something you need to do." He stood up and started towards the weight room as he unbuttoned his uniform shirt. "Come with me right now."

Andy was confused but she'd pretty much follow Sam anywhere. "Ok."

She followed him into the gym and was even more confused when he handed her a pair of boxing gloves. "What's going on?"

He was strapping on his own pair when he turned to her and said. "You need to hit something."

She shrugged as she looked around. "What?"

He flashed his dimples as he stepped up to her. "Me."

Her insides twisted. There was NO WAY she was going to hit him. She knew why he was doing it but she just couldn't. She threw the gloves down. "I'm fine."

He chewed on the inside of his mouth because he knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Oh Really?" He lightly tapped her shoulder.

He saw her cringe and pull away. "Don't do that!" He then lightly tapped her on the side of her head. He saw the moment she snapped but didn't really expect her to hit so hard. He huffed as her fist connected with his stomach. "This is what you want?" Sam nodded as he rubbed his stomach. "Ok then." She shed her uniform shirt and strapped the gloves on.

They spent a good 30 minutes going round and round. The smile he lived to see every day finally returning to her beautiful face. When they finished they walked to the locker rooms together.

Andy hadn't felt this good in weeks. It had been almost 3 months since she broke up with Luke and as usual Sam had been pretty amazing. There had always been flirting and that bit of sexual tension between them but in the last couple of weeks it had just grown 10 fold. She had finally decided to do something about it.

They were staring at each other outside the locker room. Sam's heart was pounding and not because he'd just gone a few rounds with her. It was the look and the smile she was giving him. He cursed having made plans with Boyd. He would much rather join her for breakfast. "I gotta go."

Andy frowned a little but nodded. "Yeah. Ok." She shifted a little. "Umm. Thanks...for..." She nods towards the gym.

He flashed his dimples. "Anytime." He took a few steps. "Umm. If you can be ready in 10 minutes I can drop you at the Penny."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Ok." She quickly changed and walked out at the same time he did.

He nodded towards the lot. "Let's go." He slid his hand to the small of her back and led her outside.

He wanted so badly to apologize for not being able to have breakfast with her. Instead he decided he would make it up to her. He dropped her at the Penny. "See ya McNally. Have a good day off."

She smiled and waved. "Thanks Sam. You too."

He watched her disappear inside before he pulled out. His phone beeped and it was Boyd. "We're here buddy! Where are you?"

Sam shook his head. "On my way." He only lived 3 blocks away. When he pulled up he saw Boyd's girlfriend Lisa in his driveway. "Hey! Where is Mr. Impatient?"

Lisa laughed. "Inside using the bathroom."

Just as she was about to order she realized she didn't have her phone. It must have fallen out in Sam's truck. She ran as fast as she could to his house. Luckily he was only blocks away. When she hit the end of his driveway her heart fell. He had his arms wrapped around a pretty brunette.

Lisa had gone through the academy with Sam and the others. That's how she met Boyd. It took them years to get together though. He hugged her tight. She was like a sister to him. "Nice to know he's not shy about helping himself to my house."

Lisa giggled and swatted him as they pulled away. "You should take your key back." Boyd was Sam's handler when he went under and he would look after his place.

He had just noticed the retreating form when he said. "Nah. I know my place is safe with him. Now you? I don't know about that." She swatted him again. Did he really just see Andy running down his street? Surely not because he had dropped her at the Penny just a few minutes ago.

He shrugged it off as he heard Boyd yell. "Jesus Sammy! What the hell took you so long?" He walked up and they shook hands. "That rookie have you tied up again?"

Sam shook his head and shoved him. "Shut the hell up, and get your piece of crap out of the way so I can get my baby out."

Boyd rolled his eyes as he moved his bike out of the way. "You gonna look at it before we take off?"

He opened his garage and grabbed his tool box. "Start it up." It sounded a little rough so he tweaked a few things. "Alright. That should do. I'll look at it again when we get to Sarah's." This was a monthly ritual for them. Take the bikes out and head to his sister's for the day.

Sam loved days like today. The weather was perfect for a ride. Even though they had radios so they could talk it was a quiet ride and it gave Sam time to think about Andy. He knew he needed to take it slow with her and this time he was not letting her get away.

Andy ran all the way back to her place forgetting about breakfast. There was no way she could eat after what she just saw. Had she read him wrong? She was certain that he had been flirting with her more than ever. She curled up on her sofa and got lost in TV. There was NO WAY she was calling him about her phone and if anyone needed her they could get her at home. She'd be there for the next 48 hours.

The drive to St. Catharines would only take an hour so they drove around Toronto for an hour before they headed out.

They arrived at Sarah's just before lunch. She greeted them with hugs. "Hey baby brother!" She hugged him tight. She swatted Boyd. "Good to see you Donnie." Hugged him tight too.

He chuckled. "That your way of telling me you're happy he hasn't gonna back under in a while?"

She nodded. "And it _better_ stay that way." She turned to Lisa and hugged her tight. "So glad you could make it this time."

Lisa loved Sarah, had from the first day she met her. She kept all of the guys on their toes and called them on their bullshit. "Sorry I couldn't make it last time. You're looking good. How's that husband?"

Sarah smiled big, dimples showing. "He's great. He's out of town on business this week." They followed her inside to the kitchen. "Probably too early for a beer huh?" They shrugged and she said. "You only live once." They took the beers out to the deck and relaxed.

An hour or so passed before they broke the news. "So...umm...we have some news." Sam and Sarah perked up. Lisa held up her hand and he said. "We're getting married."

Sarah squealed and jumped out of her seat to hug them. "Donnie! It's about damn time!"

Everyone laughed. Sam shook hands with him. "Congrats brother. And it really is about damn time." He looked to Lisa. "Are you sure you can put up with him forever?"

She giggled and nodded. "Yeah. Pretty sure I can." Boyd was a lot like Sam in the public affection front. He rarely did it but he wrapped his arms round Lisa and pulled her close, kissing her temple.

He cleared his throat. "So Sammy, I kind of...uhh...I need..." He laughed. "I was hoping you'd stand up for me. Be my best man."

Sam was surprised. He figure Don would ask one of his brother's. "Hell yeah. I'd be honored to."

Boys cut his eyes over at Sarah and Lisa. "You can bring a date too. Maybe finally ask that rookie out."

Sam shook his head and bit down on the inside of his cheek. "Told you to let that go brother."

Sarah perked up. "How's she doing anyway? Still seeing that detective?"

Boyd and Lisa busted out laughing. "You didn't hear?" Sarah shook her head and scowled at Sam. Don smiled as he said. "She dumped GQ. He slept with his ex _after_ proposing to McNally with his ex's ring that she _found_."

Sarah's jaw hung open and she stared between the three people on her deck. "What? Sammy?" He nodded once to confirm. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

He growled. "Thanks buddy." At Boyd and then smiled tightly at his sister. "It's...It..." He huffed. "Been kinda busy dealing with her." He took another long drink of his beer. "I think she's finally getting over it."

Everyone sobered at his serious face. Sarah touched his arm. "You're a great friend and partner Sam but you deserve to be happy too."

He looked at her funny. "I _am_ happy Sar."

Don elbowed him. "Buddy, I've seen you with her. You were done that first day. Sammy, she looks at you the same way. She's over douchebag. Invite her; ask her to be your plus one."

Lisa was nodding the whole time. "It would be good for both of you. Anyone can see she's nuts about you."

He shrugged. "I'll think about it."

They had lunch and talked for a few more hours before they headed back out. He tweaked Boyd's bike a little more before they left. His thoughts were on Andy again. Thought maybe he'd call her and ask her to breakfast the next day.

They got back just after 8:00. He took another look at the bike before Boyd and Lisa went home. He put his bike back in the garage. He was heading up his steps when he realized he'd left his bag in his truck. He opened the door to grab it and heard a beep that sounded a lot like Andy's phone. He dug around until he found it.

He furrowed his brow, thinking she had to know she was without it. On the screen was a message from Traci. _Dude, where are you? Are you ok? Haven't heard from you all day._

Sam was a little concerned. If Traci hadn't heard from her that meant she wasn't answering at home either. He shoved his bag back in and climbed in his truck. She didn't live too far away and if she didn't answer he'd just slide her phone through her mail slot. Ten minutes later he was knocking on her door.

Andy had fallen asleep on the sofa. After the fourth time her house phone rang she turned the ringer off and the volume down on her answering machine. She thought she was dreaming when she first heard the knock and his voice. The second time she heard it she got up and slowly walked over to the door. He was smiling like crazy when she opened it.

He was completely unprepared for the sight before him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a bit of a mess. "Andy?" He stepped closer reaching out for her but she moved back. "What...what's wrong?" He cursed Callaghan's existence for hurting her.

She had no emotion in her voice when she spoke. "What do you want Sam?"

He just couldn't wrap his head around how _sad_ and maybe _defeated_ she looked. He had _just_ seen her less than 12 hours ago. "Andy...what...umm...did Callaghan do or say something?"

She practically laughed at him, bordering slightly on hysterical. "Yeah Sam! _That's_ it. _Luke_ did this to me."

He could hear the sarcasm but didn't understand it. "Who..." He was finding it very difficult to form a complete sentence with the sadness staring back at him. "Andy, talk to me. Please? What happened after I left you at the Penny?"

She knew there was no way he was leaving without knowing. She spoke so quietly Sam almost didn't hear her. " _Who is she_?"

He was utterly confused. "What are you talking about? Who is who?"

She took her phone from him. "The brunette." She practically mumbled. "God! I was so stupid. I guess I'm really not your type."

He shook his head, trying to decipher her rambling. "Andy, _what are you talking about?_ What brunette and what do you mean you're not my type?"

She finally looked up at him. "I saw you with your arms around her, in your driveway. I came to get my phone and...and there you were, with her."

It finally hit him; he _had_ seen her running away from his house. He held up his hands. "It's _not_ what you think. That woman you saw?" She nodded slightly. "That's Boyd's fiancée, Lisa Daniels. She works out of 27." She perked up only slightly. "We all went through the academy together. She's like a sister to me. They were at my house this morning because we took our bikes out." He stepped closer this time and reached up to caress her cheek. He spoke quietly to her. "McNally, you've been my type since you broke the lock on that crappy door and you're the _only_ brunette I have eyes for." More tears were forming in her eyes. He brushed one away with the pad of his thumb. "Don't do that sweetheart. Please?" She nodded imperceptibly. He smiled as he brushed his lips across her forehead. "Can I come in?"

Andy realized that they were still in her doorway. "Yeah." Sam took her hand as he followed her into the living room. He sat down on her sofa and pulled her into his lap. "You have a bike?"

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Yeah." He brushed some hair away from her face. "Boyd and I go out once or twice a month and ride. Lisa goes sometimes, we ride through the city for a little bit then head down to St. Catharines and spend the day with my sister."

She kept her distance as much as she could in his lap. "I didn't see Boyd."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "He was inside using the bathroom. Why did you run?" She looked at him surprised. "I saw you. Well I thought it was you but wasn't sure, didn't think you could make it to my place that fast."

Andy turned more to face him. "I ran over there. You said you had plans and I wanted to make sure I got my phone before you left or whatever. Then I...I...you had your..." She shook her head.

Sam sighed and smiled a little. "I was greeting a friend, a _sister._ She's crazy about Boyd."

She didn't get that either. "He's not a nice guy." Sam laughed. "He _isn't_. He _still_ hates me even though he _knows_ I didn't burn your cover."

That made Sam laugh again, thinking about his conversations earlier. "He doesn't _hate_ you." She nodded furiously. "He really doesn't. He likes you so much he asked me...Well, I'm going to be his best man and he wants me to bring you as my date." He laughed at how wide her eyes were and how far her mouth had fallen open. He nodded as he ran his knuckles across her cheek. "What do you say? Will you be my "plus one"?" It was all happening so very fast and he could see it was a little too much for her to process. "You don't have to decide now. They haven't even sent out the invitations yet."

Andy covered his hand with hers. "Ok."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Have you eaten dinner?" She shook her head. "When was the last time you ate?"

She mumbled very quietly. " _Pizza during the quarantine._ "

Sam growled. "What about breakfast?"

She shook her head. "Couldn't eat after I saw..."

He sighed and rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Damn it McNally." He waited a second. "I'm going to order some Chinese. Ok?" She nodded and so he dug his phone out to call that familiar number. They sat in silence until the food arrived. After getting the food he grabbed two plates and two bottles of water. Andy had turned on the TV while he was gone and had gotten comfortable.

She took the offered food and smiled. "Thank you."

Their conversation through dinner and TV returned to normal. Sam was happy to see her beautiful smile again. He asked her to breakfast the next day and she accepted. Maybe they could talk about _them_. He left her in her doorway with a kiss to her temple. "See you in the morning."

Andy had a hard time falling asleep that night but for a good reason. She had a date with Sam the next morning. _A date with Sam Swarek!_ She finally fell asleep around 3:00 a.m.

Sam took a shower when he got home and crawled into bed, a huge smile plastered on his face as he thought of his date with Andy the next morning. _A date with Andy McNally!_ He finally fell asleep around 3:00 a.m.

Sam woke around 8:00, he was a little groggy but the lack of sleep would be worth what was waiting on him. He sent Andy a text just in case she wasn't awake yet. _Morning beautiful. Let me know when you're ready._

Andy smiled as she read her message. _Give me 30 and I'm ALL yours._

He bit the inside of his cheek as he smiled at her message. _Can't WAIT._

Thirty minutes later Andy was in his truck and they were driving to their favorite diner. They spent a few hours together before he dropped her off at home with an offer to pick her up the next morning for work. Sam was surprised to find Boyd waiting when they pulled into the station the next morning. Andy groaned when she saw him and Sam laughed.

Sam stopped next to Boyd. She was going to keep walking until he said. "McNally. Sammy."

Andy cringed a little and sighed. "Boyd. So what did you come to tell me I screwed up _this_ time?"

Sam chuckled, that fire and lion's heart shining. Boyd bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He knew that he would have to make up with her for Sam's sake. Truth was, she'd become an excellent cop thanks to her instincts and Sam's guidance. That's why he wanted them for the assignment. "Not here to yell. Hoping we can bury the hatchet so to speak." She scoffed and he laughed. "I have an assignment for the two of you."

She actually laughed this time. "Last time I checked I was the _last_ person on the planet you wanted to work with."

He looked to Sam for help and all he got was a nod. "Stop being so difficult McNally. I'm trying here."

She crossed her arms and scowled. "Trying for what exactly?"

He threw his hands up. "You are stubborn as hell."

Sam mumbled. " _Welcome to my world._ "

Andy gasped and elbowed him. "Not helping!"

Don laughed and nodded towards the building for them to follow him. Sam gave her a nudge and she finally followed. They ended up in Frank's office. He knew what was going on but only said. "To what do I owe this honor Boyd?"

He gave Frank a sarcastic smile. "I brought them in here so that McNally will know I'm serious."

Andy scoffed. "I think Detective Boyd may have a head injury sir."

Frank bit back a laugh and Sam chuckled. Boyd shook his head. "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him and Sam mumbled. " _Like I said_ , w _elcome to my world_." Andy glared at him and he shrugged.

Boyd took back over. "Ok. Let's start with I know it wasn't you that burned my brother here and I'm sorry." She gave him a slight nod. "Ok. You were great during the Bergen/Landry deal. I need you and Sam to do a job. What do you say?"

She played his words over in her head. "Why me?"

He could see she was interested. "Because you and Sammy are partners. You can back him up better than anyone else."

Sam smiled. "What is it?"

Don nodded; he knew Sam would want in. "I need you two to go in and lay ground work for an op. Get some surveillance, possibly some work. It's at a biker's bar, Hair of the Dog over in 27's area."

Sam scrunched up his face. "That place is worse than a dive. I don't know Don."

He knew it was going to be a hard sell. "I know but I've got it wired up good. Sent in one of my guys as a Health Inspector, mini mics and cameras everywhere."

He felt a little better about it. "When?"

Don chuckled and waggled his finger at Sam. "Two weeks, you're gonna have to stop shaving though." Sam quirked an eyebrow at him. "You don't exactly look like a biker with that face."

Andy laughed. "What are we?"

Boyd smiled. "You just came in from Montreal a month ago. Sam is what they call a Nomad, not really part of a specific club and has ties everywhere. If things go as planned, he'll be asked to prospect with the Dirty Bastards. You're cover names are JD and Candace Mills."

Andy shook her head. "And me?"

"You'll be Sammy's "old lady"."

Sam knew how these clubs worked. "If anyone lays a hand on her."

Don nodded. "All things considering these guys take their women's safety pretty seriously. She's an old lady so no one will touch her." He was hoping that since they were asking so many questions that it meant they were in. "What do you say?"

Andy and Sam stared at each other for a few minutes, talking without words. She nodded and he smiled. "Looks like we're in."

He was happy to hear that. "Great! I'll bring the files by later. Remember Sammy, no shaving. And Andy if you need to go shopping let me know, I've got a nice budget for that stuff"

She definitely didn't have trashy biker chic stuff. "Ok. Thanks."

Sam's pants tightened a bit at the idea of her dressed like that. Frank dismissed them and said to Boyd. "Do you think this will work?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "If this doesn't, nothing will." He shook hands with Frank. "Hey! Umm. I asked Sammy to be my best man and I'd really like it if you stood up there with us."

He slapped him on the back. "Absolutely brother." Maybe there was some hope for Sam yet.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Boyd made sure he was back by the end of their shift and he suggested they go to the Penny for a drink as he filled them in more and Lisa joined them. Andy had met her a few times and _could not_ figure out why she was with Boyd. She watched as they talked. He was totally different when he was with her. He actually smiled and his eyes were much softer. Sam even seemed more relaxed.

Lisa could see how much these two cared about each other and why everyone pushed for them. "You guys look cute together. You'll definitely be able to pass for a married couple." Andy blushed and Sam nearly choked on his drink as he glared at her.

He was hoping they wouldn't start with that crap right in front of her. "We've been partners for a year. We can pull this off."

Boyd handed them the file packet. "I honestly don't know how long this op is going to take. Lisa will look after your place Andy and I'll help keep an eye on your dad."

Andy hated that so many people knew about him and unfortunately got defensive sometimes. "You don't have to do that."

He smiled. "Andy, I have a huge amount of respect for your dad. He was my T.O. too. It's my pleasure."

She still couldn't get used to the nice Boyd. Sam squeezed her leg under the table. "Ok. Thank you."

They spent every free minute for the next two weeks going over the case and getting her used to being on a bike with him. Lots of dinners and after work drinks. Neither minded though because they were having a great time. The flirting was off the charts and they'd gotten _close_ more than few times, usually after rides around the city. He knew there was going to have to be some physical interaction between them in the op and he hoped like hell he could keep his head in the game.

He'd stopped shaving and was looking pretty scruffy by the end of the two weeks. Their friends knew something was up because they rarely hung out at the Penny anymore. Unfortunately they couldn't tell them anything. Andy was allowed to tell one person that she'd be gone and of course picked her father. Sam called Sarah and she was giving him ten tons of hell until he told her that not only was he not going alone but that Andy would be his partner. Sarah was all kinds of giddy with this new turn of events. Reminded herself to call Donnie and thank him if it all worked out.

Oliver had been giving Sam nonstop hell about his facial hair and the fact that now Dov has stopped shaving as well. "You're leaving again aren't you?" He huffs. "Damn it Sammy!" Plopping down on a bench to unlace his boots. "I swear I don't have it me to keep McNally out of shit until you come back. And have you even thought about what this is going to do to her? Jesus!"

Sam just let him ramble. "How about a drink at the Penny?" It's his last night and he wanted to spend it with his friends. Andy had opted for that too. A few drinks and then they'd meet Boyd at midnight. His nerves were completely shot and he could barely keep his hands from shaking when he picked up his scotch. He felt her walk in and their eyes meet. They nod at each other as she approaches with Traci.

Traci can't figure out what's going on with her best friend but is fairly certain it has to do with the broody partner of hers making eyes with her. "Dude, have you and Swarek hooked up again?"

Andy blushes as she tears her eyes away. "Traci! Inappropriate!"

Traci laughs and nudges her. "It's ok if you have you know? It's been 3 months since you broke up with Luke."

Andy just huffs and giggles. "Hush!" They stop at the bar to order drinks and for Traci to say hi to Jerry. Jerry motions for Liam to bring Traci her favorite Apple Martini and when it arrives he passes it to her.

Andy is standing there drinkless and feeling very awkward as no one said anything. Sam knows Jerry's sole focus is Traci but he could at least have ordered Andy a drink too. He holds up two fingers to Liam and he brings two bottles of beer over.

Sam passes one to her and she gives him a little smile. "Thank you."

Sam loudly says. "It's the least I can do McNally since my brother so rudely forgot to."

Jerry turns ten shades of embarrassed as he gets called out. "Shit Andy! I'm sorry."

She waves him off with a sad smile. "Not your responsibility or anything." She hitches her thumb over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go see if the guys want to play darts or something." She looks back at Sam and says. "Thanks again."

He glares at Jerry for a few minutes after she walks away. He shrugs sheepishly at his friend. "Sorry buddy! You know Nash makes my head crazy." Sam shakes his head. It's a general rule to never leave a fellow officer out of a drink order especially if the officer is a woman.

Sam gets up and nods towards the rookie table. "Gonna see if anyone needs a partner."

Oliver claps him on the back. "Excellent idea buddy." He follows Sam over to the table and they talk for a while. Dov's had a few too many and challenges Sam and Andy to a game of pool.

To say she was horrible at pool was an understatement. Sam could see her panicking. He leaned in close. "Trust me?"

She looked at him wild eyed and nodded once. "With my life."

Sam's heart stopped beating for about a minute. He nods and says to Dov. "Warm up round?" He needed to assess exactly how much of the game he was going to have to carry.

Dov was too cocky for his own good. "Sure! Why not?"

Sam didn't care what anyone thought. He could teach her in one game how to take down Epstein and Diaz. The first game was slow with Sam instructing her. She made it through and wasn't half bad.

Sam laid a $100 bill down on the table. "What do you say?"

Even after a huge amount of begging him not to from Chris, Dov matched Sam. He whispered to Chris. "Andy is horrible. We got this in the bag."

Chris was just thankful it wasn't his money. "Just remember I tried to tell you."

Jerry and Traci had finally joined them and they watched on with Oliver. Sam passed the stick to Andy. "I've got your back McNally."

She was a little irritated that Dov bet against her. She took a deep breath and took the first shot. Her break sent balls rolling everywhere. Sam was pretty impressed with it. The game was a good back and forth. Andy took her time and listened to Sam's instructions. Now they were down to the 8 ball.

Andy was beyond flustered. "I can't do this Sam." She squeaked out.

He stepped in front of her so she couldn't see anyone else and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. "McNally. _Andy,_ I'm about to trust you with my life for who knows how many weeks or months. It's only money but I know you can do this."

Their friends watched on with very shocked expressions and exchanged glances.

She chewed on her lip for a minute and nodded. "Ok. I won't let you down."

He flashed his dimples. "Never crossed my mind that you would." He ran his thumb across her cheek before pulling away.

Andy called the corner pocket and sunk the 8 ball. She practically knocked Sam over when she jumped into his arms and he picked her up in a hug.

Everyone in the bar watched the two embrace each other. Sam laughed as she squealed. "I did it!"

He put her down. "Told you."

She beamed at him. "Yeah. You did."

Sam pulled the money off the table and handed her a bill. "Thanks for the money Epstein."

Dov hung his head and mumbled. "No problem sir."

Sam's phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket. The message was from Boyd. _DON'T BE LATE BROTHER._ He looked at Andy. "Wanna get out of here?"

She knew that meant it was time to go. "Yeah."

He took her by the hand and led her out. Their friends never got a chance to ask them anything. Their bags were in Sam's truck. Boyd was waiting out front of Sam's when they pulled up. He got their bags out and put them in Boyd's car before he locked his truck in his garage. G&G was providing him with a bike.

They climbed in Boyd's car and he pulled away. "You guys ready for this?" Both nod. "Ok. So I'll be checking in with you guys once every two weeks. Lisa and I have been visiting the bar for the last couple of months so it won't look odd. They'll just think we're there to do a deal." He looked to Andy. "You're gonna do fine Andy. Just follow Sammy's lead if you're not sure of something." She nodded. An hour later they were pulling up in front of an old toilet factory turned apartment building. "This is your home for the foreseeable future. Sammy, the bike's in the garage and your cut is in your closet. Andy, all of the clothes you bought are there as well. Everything is set. You know what to do if something goes sideways." They both nod. Sam hasn't felt this rush in a manner of months and it's doing crazy stupid things to him. Right now all he can think about is taking her upstairs and ravishing her all night.

The car is only lit by a street lamp but she can see his eyes have gone that ridiculously kind of dark they get when they've pushed things too far. She knows there's potential for trouble but can't seem to find it in her to care.

Boyd snaps them out of whatever thoughts they're in. "The place doesn't get going good until around 9 or 10. Call me if you need me."

Sam and Andy climb out and head inside. He unlocks the door and lets her lead the way. They're quiet for a manner of minutes as they check the place out. It's a nice studio, completely open.

Andy loved the place. "It's a far cry from that hole you were in when I blew your cover."

Sam chuckled. "Thought we already established it was Jerry that did that?" He dropped his duffel bag on the bed and started unpacking. He could see her eyeing him. "Might as well get it out of the way."

She walked over and dropped hers beside his. "Might as well." He eyed every bit of lingerie she packed in the drawers. He was only human for God's sake. Her stomach fluttered at knowing he was watching her.

He finished before her and walked into the kitchen. He needed space and a drink. He hoped they had stocked the fridge. He smiled when he found a six pack of beer and a pizza. "Want a beer?"

She definitely needed a drink. "Sure."

They stood by the butcher block for a few minutes drinking and watching each other. Sam finally says. "If you're not ok with this or you're scared tell me now and I'll have Boyd pick you up."

She shook her head. "Not scared. You're here."

His chest tightened. There was no way in hell they were going to make it through this without something happening. All he could come up with was. "Ok."

A few heated glances later she says. "There any food in there?"

He nods. "A pizza." She shakes her head. "We can go shopping if you want. We passed an all-night market a block or two back."

Maybe a shopping trip would calm her nerves. Ease her into domestication with him. "Sounds good. I can walk if you don't want to go though."

He shook his head and chuckled. "Not letting my wife walk through a strange part of town alone. Besides, we can try out the bike this way."

She was nervous but knew she was going to have to do this. "Yeah. Ok."

Sam stared in awe at the bike. It was his dream bike; a 1996 Harley Davidson Heritage Soft Tail. "How the hell?"

Andy touched his arm. "What's wrong?"

A huge smile broke out. "Not a single thing. It's just...well..." He laughed. "My dream bike s'all."

She watched him look it over like a kid with the only toy they wanted for Christmas. She'd never seen Sam look like that at anything before. "It's beautiful."

He nodded. "Second most beautiful." He looked into her eyes for the longest time. Her cheeks were burning from the stare.

There was that look again and it had nothing to do with the bike. Sam climbed on, hit the button for the garage door and rolled the bike out. He started it up and held his hand out to her. Andy wasted no time climbing on with him. He closed the door and they pulled out into the street.

He took a chance and drove through the streets for a little bit with her monkey arms wrapped tightly around him.

Andy never thought riding a motorcycle would be such a damn turn on and maybe, just _maybe_ it was because of _who_ she was riding with. They rode around for a while before going grocery shopping. She was really glad they ate a lot of the same things.

Sam knew they were going to have to start the affection part of the job. As she was picking out fruit he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He felt her tense for a moment. He buried his face in her hair and nuzzled her neck. "Relax. People have to get used to seeing us like this."

She nodded and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm ok." She nipped at his jaw and he gripped her tight.

He was breathless when he said. "You just jump right in there don't you?"

She giggled as she nipped him again. "Just want to do a good job."

He knew he was taking a hell of a chance but went for it anyway. He slid a hand up her back to her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair. "You're something else you know that?"

His lips were just over hers and she pulled him the rest of the way. Every feeling they'd had for each other since the day they met went into that kiss; moans, tongues, teeth, everything. They were broken out of the fog of lust by a voice. "S'cuse me folks, I know it's 2 a.m. but it's still a family business."

Andy was mortified and hid her face in Sam's chest as he apologized. He spent the rest of their shopping trip with his arm draped over her shoulder and smiling like a fool. The rest of the night was pretty quiet between them. They unloaded the groceries, ate a sandwich, and changed for bed.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. He'd sleep on the sofa if that was what she wanted but he hoped it wasn't. Five minutes later she walked out in a tank and boy shorts.

Andy tried like crazy to catch her breath but all she could think about was the kiss at the grocery store. His lips, she could still feel them on her, taste him and she was done for. She hoped like hell he was sleeping in the bed with her. When she stepped out he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her heart thudded.

He watched her walk around to the other side of the bed and crawl in. When she got comfortable she reached out for him. The look in her eyes was all the permission he needed. He crawled in beside her and she cuddled up to him.

He kissed the top of her head. "Night Candace."

She giggled. "Night JD." She fell asleep long before he did and he'd never been happier that he didn't have to set an alarm.

It took two weeks of visits to the bar before people started talking to them. He never let Andy out of his sight and found out pretty quickly that the women were not messed with. It was time for their first meeting with Boyd.

Not much had happened since their display in the grocery store. When they were at the bar they were locked at the hip and at home they were...something but not quite what they were at the bar. She was dressing up for the meeting with Boyd and Lisa. It was supposed to look like a business meeting. Sam was already fighting the growing feeling in his groin as he thought about her in the bathroom. When she stepped out she was clad only in a black lace bra and a black lace thong. He damn near fell over at the sight of her.

Andy was determined to drive Sam as crazy as she could and maybe he would finally make a move. She'd been doing everything she could think of for the last week but he just wouldn't break. A little part of her was wondering if he was even still interested. She walked into the bedroom to find him getting dressed. He was pulling up a pair of jeans over his boxer briefs and she lost the ability to breathe at the sight of him. When they locked eyes she noticed he staggered a bit and she had to fight back a smile.

He watched as she dressed; tight black jeans and an even tighter black top that showed her breasts more than he liked. He prayed to whoever the hell was listening that he could make it through the night. He finished dressing and went to the kitchen. He needed a drink. He pulled the bottle of scotch out of the cabinet and poured himself a generous glass.

Andy watched him down half of the glass and shake his head. She walked in to the kitchen and put her hand on his. "You ok?"

He pulled back a little which caused her to frown and she started to pull away but he grabbed her hand and gave her a tight smile. "I'm fine. You almost ready?"

She nodded. "Just got to put my boots on." They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Andy could see he was fighting a war within himself. She moved closer and slid her body between his and the counter. Sam stiffened as her warmth rolled across him. " _Jesus McNally_!" He whispered out. His breathing was ragged as his eyes raked over every inch of her face. " _I'm really trying here."_

She ran her hand across his cheek and leaned in so close that her lips lightly touched his. She whispered. " _Trying what Sam?"_

He shuddered out a breath and his lips brushed across hers. They could _not_ get into this now. If he touched her, they would never leave. He stepped back. "We have to leave. You need to finish getting dressed."

He walked out and down to the garage, leaving Andy staring after him. She grabbed her boots and leather jacket. Sam had been so distracted that he forgot his cut. She grabbed that and met him in the driveway. He'd already rolled the bike out and started it up. She slipped her boots on and handed him the cut. He groaned as he realized he almost forgot an important part of his "costume". He mumbled a thank you as she climbed on behind him.

Andy tried to give him a break by not wrapping her arms around him. Sam was missing her warmth but also appreciating her distance. They were halfway to the bar when a car pulled out in front of them and he fish tailed. He heard Andy squeal and she grabbed him just before she would've slid off the back. He pulled over. "Are you ok?" She was breathing heavy but nodded. "You sure?" She nodded again. "Keep your arms around me no matter what. Do you understand?" She nodded a third time and slid her arms around him. He took a deep breath and put his hand over hers, squeezing. "Ok. Let's go."

They pulled back out in traffic and made it to the bar without any more problems. Boyd and Lisa were already there when they walked in. He couldn't believe Boyd was playing pool with their targets.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Andy walked right up to Boyd. "Hey brother!"

They shook hands and Boyd said. "J.D. Candace, lookin good as always."

Andy smirked. "Donnie, such the charmer as always." She looked to Lisa. "Hey girl! You look great!"

Lisa walked over and the two women hugged. Sam could feel Danny Hicks staring at both of them. Boyd noticed too. He nodded to the new arrivals and said to Danny. "This is my brother J.D. and his old lady, Candace." He turned to Sam. "J.D. this is Danny Hicks."

Both men eyed each other for a long minute before sticking their hands out to shake. Danny said. "Donnie's been sayin good things about you."

Sam nodded. "Same goes for you."

Danny took his shot. "Says you're tired of being a Nomad and lookin to settle down somewhere." Sam nodded. "You do your business with Donnie and we'll have a drink."

Sam nodded and hitched his thumb over his shoulder. "Gonna go grab us some drinks." As he wrapped his arm around Andy's waist and pulled her flush against his chest. "Come find me when you're ready Donnie."

Boyd nodded then looked to Lisa. "Why don't you go join them and I'll be over in a little bit." She nodded and followed Sam and Andy.

The meeting with Boyd took a turn that they weren't expecting. Sam could see he was edgy. After another game of pool he finally joined Sam and the ladies. They had a drink and some small talk before he finally dropped the bomb. "Late last night they had a meeting here. The Bastards are about to move some heavy weight." Sam nodded. He'd been hearing rumors the last week or so. "He's looking for a few new members. Our second game?" Sam nodded again. "He's interested in _both_ of us."

Sam almost smiled. "How the hell do you plan on turning him down?"

Boyd gave his trademark smirk. "I don't." He took a long drink of his beer. "I've been given clearance for whatever it takes to bring down this MC and I plan on using all my resources."

Sam shook his head. "You're crazy Don. You can't do this."

He waved him off. "It's already done. Both of our sheets have been fixed. We're in." Lisa nodded.

Sam knew he wouldn't let her be a part of it if he wasn't absolutely sure they wouldn't get made. He looked to Andy. "You can still get out. We'll tell them you had family to go look after."

Andy shook her head. "No way! I'm not leaving you behind. You're my partner."

He turned to face her fully and leaned in, caressing her cheek. "If something happens to you, I'm gonna be mad as hell. I've got Don and Lisa."

She put her hand over his. "And me. You know how stubborn I am. I'm not leaving."

He finally nodded and kissed her, short, chaste. "Ok." He turned back to Boyd who was smiling like crazy. "Let's do this then."

Sometime later Danny and his VP Greg joined them to talk business. Andy and Lisa went to the bar.

Lisa watched Andy watching Sam. "You really like him don't you?" She eyed her for a few minutes before she gave her a nod. "Why don't you tell him?"

Andy smiled and giggled. "Believe me, he knows. Our timing just always seems to be off."

Lisa smiled. "I've known him for a long time. He's crazy about you." Andy nodded because she really did know that. "Screw timing. If you keep waiting for the right time it may never come."

She also knew that was true. "I know."

Around 3:00 the men were done with business and Sam could see she was getting tired. "I'm gonna call it a night. Get her home before she falls asleep."

They all shook hands and Danny said. "Be back here tomorrow night at 11:00 and we'll celebrate properly."

Sam nodded. "Sounds good."

As they were walking out two guys were waking in. It wasn't that it was only a biker bar but mostly it was. The lone car caught his attention. It was the same one that had nearly run them off the road.

Sam stopped the guys. "Hey! Is that your car?" They tried to walk passed him and he grabbed one by the shirt. "I was talking to you."

The tallest said. "What's it to you biker trash?" Pretty much everyone in the place stood up.

Sam slammed him against the closest wall. "You damn near killed me and my old lady earlier. You need to watch where the hell you're going."

The guy shoved Sam and spit on his cut. "You and your whore need to stay off the damn road."

Sam snapped. Spitting on his cut he could care less about but calling Andy whore was unacceptable. He started beating the crap out of the guy. His buddy jumped in and that brought Boyd in. The four of them went at it for a few minutes until a gunshot broke them up.

Danny was standing 20 feet away with his gun in the air. The strangers were not so kindly removed. Sam had a feeling Danny wasn't going to be too happy about the fight. And Andy was freaking out. She had never seen Sam that mad before. Ok well maybe once. Retrain when he beat the crap out of Luke. She had him by the arm now. "JD, are you ok?"

He looked at her with the wildest eyes. "I'm sorry." His heart was thundering in his chest and he was shaking.

Danny was thrilled by JD's temper. He needed someone like him and Boyd, real brawlers. "I still expect to see you tomorrow night." Both men nodded. "Now get out of here."

They didn't need to be told twice. Once out and away from prying ears Boyd checked Sam out. "You ok brother?"

He rubbed his bloody lip on his hand. "Had worse. You?" Boyd nodded. "You won't be pretty for a few days."

They both laughed. Lisa was worried about both of them. "I'm glad you two think this is funny." She hissed. "Jesus!"

Boyd pulled her to him. "We're done and now we're in even more." Sam knew that was true. He saw the gleam in Danny's eyes. "See you guys tomorrow night."

Andy didn't say a word until they got home. She was leaning against the butcher block when he walked up to her. He leaned in propping on either side of her. "You ok?"

She was chewing on her lip when she nodded. She couldn't make eye contact with him. He hooked his finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to his. "Andy..."

She shook her head as the tears began to fog her vision. "Are you ok?" She reached up and gently touched his busted lip. He half smiled and nodded as she moved to his cheek then his eye. " _Sam_..."

He leaned the rest of the way in and whispered. "Shh!" As he kissed her. She pulled him to her and deepened the kiss.

He was still jacked up on adrenaline and pulled back. "No." She whimpered at the loss of contact and reached for his shirt, trying to tug it off. He grabbed her hands and said a little too angrily. " _No_!" The look of hurt in her eyes almost broke his heart. He couldn't let it go any further. He'd lose control and hurt her. _THAT_ was unacceptable. " _I cannot and will not do this tonight_. _It would kill me to hurt you. I_ _just...I just can't_." He kissed her cheek. " _I gotta go. Don't wait up_." He pushed off the butcher block and walked out. She heard the garage door open and Sam take off on the bike.

She had felt his heart thundering when she had her hand on his chest. She stood there for a few minutes thinking about his words and the darkness of his eyes. The thought of him losing control and being rough with her excited her more than it should have. She knew it could be hours before he came back. She took a hot shower and went to bed.

Sam drove around the city until the sun came up. He hated leaving her there alone but if he had stayed she would've hated him. He hadn't been that angry in years. Ok, we'll maybe not since Retrain when he beat the crap out of Luke. This time was different though. He was so close to being with her and he didn't want to screw it up.

Andy couldn't sleep because she was so worried about him. He finally came in around 6:30 and went straight to the bathroom to shower. She was facing the bathroom when he walked out, wearing only a towel.

He felt her as soon as he walked out. "Sorry if I woke you."

She shook her head and spoke very quietly. " _Didn't._ "

He sighed and sat down beside her, playing with her hair. "Did you sleep at all?" She shook her head and closed her eyes to his touch. "I'm sorry. Not for leaving but for you not sleeping."

She turned her head and kissed his hand. "I get it." She kissed his hand again. "You need to sleep too."

He started to stand up. "Let me get some pants."

She grabbed his wrist. "No." He looked down into her warm eyes. "Stay."

He watched her for a few minutes looking for any kind of hesitation and he didn't find it. She pulled back the covers for him and he slid under, still in the towel. She laid there waiting for a sign from him. Sam had never been nervous about a moment like this. The night of the blackout he had been caught seriously off guard but had been fully prepared to give her what she wanted. Now there was nothing standing in their way and he didn't know if this was the right time or place.

She moved over beside him and slid her arm over him. Her skin on his made him gasp a little. He felt her hand disappear under the covers and stop at his towel. He grabbed her wrist. "Andy..."

When she sat up the sheet fell off her shoulders and he could see she was naked. He swallowed hard at the sight of her. He was already halfway hard just being close to her and having her look at him like she was made him go all the way hard. When he saw the dip between her breasts that did it for him.

He cupped her face and pulled her to him. "If we do this, there's no going back."

She climbed over on top of him. "I don't want to go back." She crashed her lips into his.

He was pretty sure he stopped breathing when she climbed on him. She could definitely feel what she was doing to him. Then her lips crashed into his and he knew he could never stop. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over.

He kissed every inch of her he could reach. "God! Andy, you're so beautiful." She whimpered as she bumped her hips into his. "Shh! Sweetheart. I got you."

He kissed his way down her neck to her breasts, the most perfect breasts he'd ever seen. He gently sucked on her nipples as she writhed against him. She whimpered his name. "Saaaaam!" Between gasping breaths. "Oh! God!" His rough tongue making her moan as he slowly raked it across her hard nipples. She squealed his name and he growled against her. This beautiful perfect creature was all his.

He abandoned her breasts and kissed a hot trail down her abdomen. He smiled at the goose bumps popping up on her beautiful skin. "So perfect."

She clawed and tugged at him, thrusting her hips into his. She could feel him throbbing through the towel. "Please Sam!"

Her voice tore something inside of him. Her need and desire was beautiful. When he stopped his trek down her stomach she gasped as he kissed the outside of her. He was in awe of how stunning she was. She opened herself to him and he breathed in a ragged breath at her perfection. "So beautiful and perfect."

He looked up into her eyes and saw the desire and love she had for him. He dipped his head down and lightly brushed the tip of his tongue across her nerve bundle. She bucked and gasped. "Sam _please_! _Need you_."

He was aching at her words. It was their first time and no matter how bad either of them wanted it right fucking then, he was going to show her how he felt. How much he loved and adored her.

He nudged her legs open wider, kissing and nipping around the inside of her thighs. He slowly kissed his way back to where she wanted him the most. She was warm, very wet, and painfully intoxicating. He could lose his mind with her.

Her legs opened more for him and he very very gently drug his whole tongue from the bottom to the top of her, ending with her in between his lips as he softly sucked on her.

Andy was dizzy with lust. She already knew the chemistry with him was off the charts hot. Knew he'd be the greatest lover she ever had. When he started making love to her with his mouth every nerve ending in her body exploded.

She gave herself to him completely, had never trusted her body with someone as much as she did with him. He pulled her to the edge time and time again only to bring her back down.

He was so far gone for her. Her moans made him moan. He was so hard right now that he could go with just one touch from her. He needed her to lose control _on him_ , _for him_ so he pulled her back to the edge as he slid two fingers inside her. She bucked hard against him and cried out his name. It was sweet perfection the way she said it and he knew he could spend the rest of his life hearing it and it would not be enough.

He watched her writhe and pant as she worked her way to the orgasm that had been building. He rubbed his thumb against her bundle as he slid his fingers in and out of her. " _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Sam!"_ She practically screamed _._ __  
  
He smiled as he watched her body rise up to meet his hand. "That's it sweetheart. C'mon. Let me hear you."

She gave him every sound he wanted as she shuddered through her orgasm, gasping for air and grasping for him. He moved up so she could reach him and she wrapped her whole body around him as she came down from her high.

Andy damn near passed out from sheer pleasure as she came on his hand. His words and kisses did her in. When he moved up within reach she wrapped herself around him, needing to be engulfed in him.

They lay there for a while, completely wrapped around each other, Sam planting soft kisses all over her face, neck, and lips.

She finally found her voice. "Sam, you...that...God!"

She felt the low chuckle rumble through her. "You're so damn sexy. God!" They kissed deeply. "I'm so sorry it took me so long..."

Andy kissed him quiet. She knew they got to where they were in the right time. "Shh! My fault. Never should've walked away that first night." She cupped his face in her hands. "It's always been you and _I'M_ sorry. All those months, it wasn't fair to you."

This time he kissed her quiet. "We could probably do this all night but let's not."

She smiled and nodded. "I meant what I said about not going back. _I_ can't. _We_ can't." He nodded in agreement. He could never let her go after this. Her next words shattered the rest of his control. "Make love to me Sam." She bumped her hips against him. " _Need you so bad. Inside me."_ __  
  
A stupid smile spread across his face as he leaned in to kiss her. Never thought he could be this happy. She caught him off guard and flipped them over. She pulled the towel loose and slowly eased herself down onto him. He gasped and groaned as she stretched to accommodate him. "Fuck Andy! So...so fu...fucking good. You..."

He gripped her hard to keep her from moving her hips. Any movement and it would be over before it got started.

She'd known that he was far more than any of her other lovers after his strip show that first day. She hadn't expected to feel so much of him, every inch of him inside of her. "God Sam! You..." She whimpered. " _You feel so good_."

He'd regained enough control and he thrust deep when she said that. He watched her perfect beautiful body sway above him, her breasts bouncing at every move they made against each other. She took his hands from her hips, sliding her fingers between his and squeezing her breasts with their joined hands. Sam groaned as he touched her, the softest parts of her on and around him.

He couldn't hold on much longer as her hips worked back and forth. She felt so good. She could feel it building again and she needed him to cum too. "Sam...I...I'm...gonna...need you to..."

He knew what she was asking for, her voice almost pleading. He sat up and wrapped her in his arms as he thrust hard into her, groaning and growling her name as she clenched around him and he exploded inside her. They held each other tight as they wrung each other out, kissing lazily.

He fell back on the bed with her still clutched tightly to him. Who knows how long later he rolled them over and she nuzzled against him as they drifted off to sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

He wakes up to a cold bed, doesn't have to open his eyes to know. He curses internally; _of course_ _it was_ _a fucking dream_. He hears watering running and he groans, contemplates texting Oliver to get him out of whatever depth of hell he's dug himself into. He doesn't _feel_ hung-over but _has_ to be to not remember who the hell he spent the night with. Hopes Andy doesn't find out. He groans and covers his eyes, waiting for the atomic bomb to drop. He hears the door open and footsteps making their way to the other side of the bed.

His heart literally stops when her fingers graze over his chest and he feels her warm breath blow over his ear when she says. "Morning sleepyhead."

He choked out. "Andy?"

He can feel her hand jerk away and he opens his eyes to see a mix of hurt and anger. "Who the hell else would it be?"

She starts to back off the bed and he grabs her, pulling her to him. "No! No! It's..." She's still struggling a little and he rolls over on top of her pinning her beneath him. He cups her face and smiles, whispers to her. "I...I thought I was dreaming."

A soft smile crossed her lips. "Really?" He lightly kissed her all over her face and nodded. She moans as he presses himself against her and kisses her hard.

He finds that she's wearing only his t-shirt and growls as he runs his hand up her body. They make love again. Andy nuzzles his neck as they hold each other. "I'm really happy."

He lets out a shaky breath and kisses the top of her head. "So am I."

They sleep some more and then Sam cooks for them. Andy's last attempt resulted in having to use the fire extinguisher. They watch TV for a while, cuddled up. He laughs to himself as he thinks about exactly _how_ they got here. They're UC and he's playing some bad ass biker. He shakes his head and smiles.

Andy can tell something is going on with him, can feel his laugh. "What are you thinking about?"

He ran his fingers through her hair as he inhaled the scent of her shampoo. It's something fruity and it drives him insane. "Just thinking about the op and the role I'm supposed to be playing."

He continued to play with her hair. "You know this op could take months or maybe years?" She nodded into his chest. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She pulled back and studied his face. "I feel like you're trying to get rid of me." He didn't answer for a minute, just took all of her in. "What's really going on?"

He moved out from behind her and stood up. "You just have so much waiting for you back there. Friends that need you, your dad, your job. I just..." He sat down in front of her on the coffee table. "Sweetheart..." He cupped her face. "I don't want you to stay because you...because of me. I'm used to these jobs. You have so many important people to go back to."

She pulled away. "What about you, your life?" Her voice cracked. "You have people too."

He smiled. "But they can all take care of themselves. They don't need me around every day."

She frowned. "What about me?" He looked at her confused and she swatted him which made him jump a little. " _I_ need you. Do you really think I could go months or years without you? Whatever this is may have really just started with us Sam but I need you. I want you with me every day. So STOP talking about me leaving because I'm NOT."

He sighed heavily and smiled. "You're something else you know?" She shrugged a little. "I never wanted you to go. I couldn't stand the thought of sleeping a night without you beside me."

She giggled. "Even though I'm a bed and cover hog?" Her beautiful brown eyes wide with...with LOVE?

He ran his thumb across her lips. "Even if you push me out of bed in the middle of the night." Both busted out laughing.

She closed her eyes as he continued to caress her cheek. She sighed out. "I love you Sam." His hand stopped and she realized what she had just said. Scrunching her nose up she covered her face. "Oh! God! Oh! God! Sam! I'm sorry! It...you...please don't be mad."

Her world shifted as she felt him lift her off the sofa and move quickly. Afraid to open her eyes she squealed a little as he fell on the bed with her. "Andy, look at me." She shook her head and kept her face covered. "Please?" Another head shake and he sighed. "I have something important to tell you and I want, no I _need_ to see those beautiful Bambi eyes." She opened one slowly and saw him shaking his head. "Real mature McNally." She giggled and slowly opened the other eye. "That's my girl." She gasped a little and her mouth hung open. Sam didn't use affectionate terms like that. He hovered over her, smiling like a fool. "Andy, I love you too."

She lay there letting his words sink in. She knew he had feelings for her but had never imagined he would feel the same way she does. "Sam!"

They made love again before getting ready for the night. They met up with Boyd and Lisa for dinner before going to the bar.

Boyd was practically bouncing with excitement. "It has the potential to be a big night Sammy." He nodded as he took a drink of his beer. "You guys ready for this? We could be here a while."

Andy spoke for them. "We talked about it and we're all in. As long as it takes." Sam squeezed her hand and nodded.

Lisa had immediately noticed the change in the couple. They couldn't keep their hands off each other unlike before when they would keep just enough distance. Sam could see her gaging every move they made and he just shook his head. She grinned like crazy and winked.

They arrived at the bar just after 11. Dan Cash the Treasurer and Phil Yates the Sergeant at Arms were outside smoking. Sam noticed the sign on the door letting people know it was closed for a private party. He was a little nervous. Although their cover stories were good you just never knew.

Cash nodded. "Welcome to the party. He's waiting."

Sam draped his arm over Andy's shoulder and pulled her in close. "If it even looks like it's going to go sideways, get Lisa and get the hell out." She stiffened and he knew she was going to protest. He growled. "Not up for debate sweetheart." She finally nodded. "I love you."

She gripped him harder. "I love you too."

Boyd was giving Lisa the exact same lecture. She was a bit feistier though. "Donnie, I'm getting your ass to the altar one way or another but I'm not leaving you behind. I'll get Andy out and I'll be back for you."

He kissed her hard. "You're crazy you know that?"

She elbowed him. "Have to be. I'm marrying you after all."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." She remembered. "Oh! They finally got together."

He looked at her confused and she nodded at the other couple. "How do you know?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Some detective you are. Just watch them."

He huffed. "Babe, I can spot a drug dealer a mile away or tell you what kind of gun someone is carrying by the bulge of it. I'm not schooled in the fine art of McSwarek."

She laughed even louder. "It's in the way they touch each other."

He watched them a few minutes and she was right. Their body language was way different. He mumbled. "Bout damn time."

Now they were sitting with Danny and the others. "Well?" Boyd and Sam exchanged looks. "Ready to prospect for the Dirty Bastards?" They nodded and Danny smiled. "Good. Hand over your cuts."

Both knew it wasn't something a biker did easily so they slowly took them off and handed them over. Danny passed them off to one of the women and she disappeared. They celebrated a while; drinking, playing pool, talking business. At some point their cuts were brought back with the bottom rocker and prospect patches neatly sewn on.

Danny watched Sam and Andy all night. Noticing Sam never let her go. "So JD, why doesn't the beautiful Candace wear a wedding ring?"

Sam nearly choked on his beer. Has no fucking clue how to answer that one. He's taking a little too long to answer and Danny raises an eyebrow at him.

Andy covered him like a good partner always does. "Well Danny, it took everything he had to get me to the altar. Not that I don't love him of course but I kind of break out in hives when it comes to commitments. I've got them; he just doesn't pressure me to wear them."

Danny laughed a little, having dealt with a woman like that before. "You should start. No one will bother you that way."

They partied until the late hours of the next morning, neither of the four drinking much because they didn't want to get stuck at the clubhouse/bar. They headed home around 5:00 a.m. Andy was more than ready for bed when they got home. Sam made them something to eat and they took a shower. He kept staring at her and it was driving her nuts. "What is wrong with you?"

He was so nervous after the ring conversation. "Just thinking."

She motioned for him to continue and when he didn't she huffed. "Can't read your mind Swarek."

He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "The rings. Thinking about the rings."

Andy had been too. She shrugged. "It's no big deal. I umm...I'm not worried about anyone bothering me so..." She didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

All he could think was that there was nothing he'd love more than to put a ring on her finger but not like this. "I'm not always going to be around and if he thinks it's a good idea then I think we should do it."

Her stomach flipped. "Yeah. Ok. Whatever you think is best."

Sam nodded. "Ok. We'll sleep some and then go shopping."

All she could do was nod; wide eyed and chewing on her lip. He led her to bed and they soon fell asleep. He'd set the alarm for 4. When they got up they dressed in Sam and Andy clothes. She assumed they'd go to a pawn shop and pick out a cheap pair of bands so she was extremely surprised when they pulled up in front of Galic's Jewelers.

She was shaking her head when he climbed off the bike and reached for her hand. "Come on sweetheart."

Still shaking her head. "No way! You are not buying me a ring from a place like this for our op."

He pulled her in to a kiss. When air became necessary he pulled back and cupped her face. "I'm going to marry you for real one day McNally. I will not have you running around in anything cheap. You deserve far more than that."

Andy was rendered speechless as she stared at him. She finally found words but it wasn't much. "Sam... What..."

He chuckled and smiled big at her. "You had to know that was coming McNally." He played with her hair. "I mean this isn't exactly how I pictured us shopping for our rings but it's not how we get there that matters. It'll be a great story to tell our kids one day."

Her jaw hung open on that one. She had never thought Sam would think about things like that with anyone, much less her. "Wow. I...Sam...I don't even...know what to say. You've actually thought about all of this? About us?"

He nodded. "Pretty much every day since you put me on my ass. Didn't want to admit it at first, may have been a little scared about how I felt, how I _feel_ about you but not anymore. And when you're ready I'm going to ask you." She simply nodded. "Ready to go inside?" She nodded again and he kissed her softly. "Time to become Mrs. Mills." They walked in holding hands and were greeted with warm smiles. It took all he had to get her to pick out the rings that she loved. They were beautiful yet simple; too, their bands were black tungsten wedding rings. Sam had really wanted an engagement ring for her but none would match their bands.

He waited until they were outside before he took them out of the box. Andy spoke before he did as she slid his ring on. "I love you Sam and I want you to know, I'll say yes."

He pulled her into a searing kiss as he ran her words through his head. _She'll say yes._ "He took her ring and slid it on her finger. "Andy, I love you and you just made me _the_ happiest man in the universe."

They spent a while in the parking lot holding each other and staring at the rings. They grabbed dinner before meeting Boyd and Lisa. They noticed the new rings the couple were wearing and smiled.

Sam and Boyd proved to be extremely valuable to the club. They continuously and consistently provided large amounts of guns and drugs. Andy and Lisa got in good with the other Old Ladies and supported the men any way they could. Sixteen months after going under they were finally able to bring the club down. Everyone knew the bust was going to be ugly. There was no way Sam, Andy, Boyd, and Lisa could get out without any problems so their deaths were orchestrated. Frank had replaced Boyd as the handler and they had a meeting with him the day before. He gave them vest and blood packs to attach. They would be "shot" and then rushed out in an ambulance where they would be pronounced dead at the hospital.

The bust went down just like they thought it would. They were carried out in ambulances and their deaths were faked at the hospital. The entire gang was processed and locked up. It took a couple of days to fully debrief. Even though Andy was sad Sam was so happy to find a razor and get a haircut. Neither Lisa nor Boyd was very happy that he had to shave too, altering his appearance until things were settled. They were finally cleared and headed back to their homes. Well, they went to Sam's and then to Andy's. They were given a week to rest before returning to work. They took the first day for themselves and then called Frank to get everyone to the Penny for drinks.

When they were all ordered to the Penny after shift they were surprised. It had been a long year plus without Andy and Sam around. They all figured it was Frank's way of trying to cheer them all up. Lisa and Boyd had been invited as well. She would never replace Traci but they had built a really strong bond and had been asked to be Lisa's Maid of Honor, which meant she'd walk down the aisle on Sam's arm and she couldn't be happier.

They arrived before their friends and grabbed a big table. After a few head slaps and hugs the night went off without any problems. Frank had noticed the matching bands but no one else seemed to. They were all too busy seeing them together for the first time.

Although for some of the rookies it was strange to have Boyd there he seemed to get along well with everyone and Lisa could more than hold her own with the guys. She matched them quip for quip as the night progressed. They called it a night around midnight. Sam and Andy walked out to his truck arm and arm.

He helped her inside and started the truck up. "Yours or mine?"

Andy beamed at him, that big toothy grin of hers. "Yours."

He nodded and drove them home. He helped her out of the truck and practically carried her inside as he kissed her like crazy. Every day still felt like the first day with them. Sam hoped it always felt that way. They climbed in to bed after a hot shower. A question had been on Sam's mind for a while and now that they were home it was really pushing to the front.

Andy could tell he had been distracted for a few days but knew with Sam it was better to let him come to her. She nuzzled his neck and played with the ring still on his left hand. "I'm so glad we're home."

Sam kissed the top of her head. "Me too sweetheart. Me too." He knew it was now or never, well not never but... "Sweetheart, I've been thinking..." She made an _Mmm Hmm_ sound so he kept going. "I would really love it if you would move in with me."

A huge smile spread over her face. _So THAT is where his mind has been._ They had lived together for the last 16 months and she had been hoping that when they came back that wouldn't change. He seemed a little nervous when he asked. She rolled over on top of him and cupped his face. "There's not much I'd love more." He flashed his dimples right before he pulled her into a searing kiss. She giggled at his excitement. "I love you Sam.

He kissed her hard again before he said. "I love you too."

They spent their week off moving her stuff into his place or putting it in storage. They finally returned to work. Both were put on desk duty but didn't complain, at least they were back and still together. The weeks leading up to the Boyd wedding was driving everyone crazy. Quite a few times Andy had to talk Lisa out of shooting someone. Sam even had to calm Boyd down a few times. It was Sam's job as the Best Man to throw Don a bachelor party. He had been threatened with his life and stories about his academy days if there were strippers and that was just from Lisa. Andy promised him he'd be sleeping on the sofa for a long time if any other woman besides her showed him their bare skin.

The guys decided the safe route would be a poker game. They were harassing Sam about it before Parade one day. Jerry giving him hell this time. "Never thought I'd see the day that Sam Swarek gave in to the _No Stripper's_ rule."

Sam opened his mouth to say something witty and Andy walked out of the locker room armed with her own retort. "What is it you guys say? _Happy wife, happy life._ "

Oliver snorted and said. "McNally _that_ rule onlyapplies if _that guy_ is married." He waggled his fingers between them. "You may be wearing the rings but I _know_ Sammy wouldn't get hitched without telling _us."_ He waved between himself, Jerry, and Frank.

Sam felt a stab of pain. It's true; _normally_ he wouldn't have done something like that. Andy just smiled up at him and placed her hand on his chest. He covered hers with his, their rings on full display. "Sorry brother." Oliver looked at him funny. Sam kissed her hand. "She's right. Happy wife, happy life."

Sam knew they'd be in the doghouse with everyone but what was done was done and he wouldn't have it any other way. Frank was the only one besides Boyd that knew because they'd given him a copy of their license and a name change form for Andy and they had been witnesses. Andy knew Traci would be upset and they had planned on having a little ceremony after Boyd and Lisa's wedding

The rest of their friends wandered up as Oliver said. "There is _no way_ you guys got married without all of us around."

Traci looked shocked, hurt and disappointed. "What? Andy, is it true?"

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam pulled her into his arms. "I know you're all probably going to be mad but yes, we did get married. It... It happened the week we had off after the op, when we were moving Andy in. We spent almost a year and a half as a married couple while we were under. It was what we both wanted and I surprised her with the trip to City Hall. We had planned on having a big party after Boyd and Lisa's wedding to tell everyone. So if you want to be mad at anyone, let it be me."

Andy shook her head and looked at their friends. "No. You can be mad at BOTH of us if you want. I'm the one that said yes. But I hope you'll all understand."

Everyone stood around quiet for a few minutes. Oliver finally shrugged and said. "Guess it makes sense. I mean you both have some commitment issues but you're happy. I can see it and I think it's great. Congrats you guys."

He hugged both of them and everyone else soon followed. They were still unhappy that they didn't get to see it but were just as happy for them as if they had. They had drinks at the Penny that night to celebrate.

Most of 15 Division and Guns and Gangs had been invited to the wedding. The rehearsal dinner and wedding was at The Grand Hotel.

Boyd showed up at the station before Parade and wrangled the guys into Frank's office. "So, Lisa and I decided to do a little something. It's tradition to give you guy's presents so..." He handed Sam, Frank, and Jerry room keys; keys to 3 Grand Jacuzzi Suites.

Sam looked confused. "What the hell?"

Boyd nodded. "Just a gift."

Frank was surprised. "Don, this is too much. You could've just bought us some drinks." Everyone else agreed.

He chuckled and waved as he left. "You're welcome! See you guys tonight."

Shift went by pretty quickly and they all headed to the hotel to get ready for the dinner. Andy was pleasantly surprised that they had a room for the night even if Sam was going to be out with the guys. What they didn't know was it was for 2 nights. They checked in and got cleaned up.

They "discreetly" watched each other get dressed. Andy loved Sam in _and_ out of uniform. His perfectly chiseled chest and abs, _hell_ he was just perfectly chiseled and he was _ALL_ hers.

Sam loved Andy in everything. He'd never known one woman that could make every single thing she wore look sexy. If he had to pick one favorite part of her it would be her legs. They were long, tanned, and muscular. He really loved when they were wrapped tightly around him and she was screaming his name. He shook his head to knock those thoughts away. They had a dinner to get to.

He wore a dark red button up and black jeans. She wore a black a-symmetrical dress that hugged all of her curves perfectly.

He smiled as he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her neck. "Let's just skip dinner and go straight to dessert."

Andy giggled and pushed him back. "Saaaam! We have duties tonight. How about we sneak out of the parties and have our own little one?"

He growled and pulled her closer. "God! I love the way you think! Yeah." He kissed and nibble on her neck. "Definitely a good idea."

A few minutes later he pulled back and led them downstairs. Jerry, Traci, Frank, and Noelle were already there. Lisa and Boyd's families walked in behind Sam and Andy. Then came the bride and groom.

Sam's job as the Best Man was to make a speech. He wasn't excited about it but he was happy for his friends so he'd take one for the team. He stood up. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Every head turned to him and he smiled. "I'm not really good with things like this so bear with me." Andy put her hand on his arm and he let out a deep breath. He smiled down at her and took her hand before he continued. "I've known these two for more years than I'd like to admit. We all went through the academy together, became friends, _family_ and that's been 12 years now." He chuckled and shook his head. "Don has spent many years focusing on his career. It _WAS_ his wife for the longest. Much like mine was. Lisa never gave up on him though and well, she's _FINALLY_ getting him to the altar. I'm really happy for you guys and I hope that you have a long happy life together." He raised his glass. "To Don and Lisa."

Everyone raised their glasses. "To Don and Lisa."

They ate dinner and everyone sat around talking. Boyd and Lisa stood up. Boyd spoke. "We'd like to thank you all for coming to celebrate with us tonight and tomorrow. We actually have a surprise for the Best Man and Matron of Honor." The rest of their friends walked in a side door along with Andy's dad and Sarah. They were shocked. "Stand up you guys." They did. "Andy and Sam were meant to be from the moment she tackled him and tried to kiss him." He chuckled as Andy glared at him. "That's been almost 4 years now. They went undercover as a married couple with Lisa and I, then ended up actually getting together. They got married in a very private ceremony right after they came back. Their family didn't get to witness it and so tonight we thought we'd help them out." A minister entered the room as well, the one that was marrying them. Everyone started clapping.

They were blown away at what had been done. Sam usually a man of few words spoke first. "I don't even know where to start. Tommy, I love your daughter and... I should've asked for your permission but I couldn't wait another day truthfully."

Tommy chuckled. "It's okay Sammy boy. You and my pumpkin were meant to be and I'm just glad you finally found your way to each other. I know she'll be taken care of. Can't think of anyone better to call son."

Sam and Tommy shook hands and then Andy and Tommy hugged. Sarah had never met Andy but had heard PLENTY about her. She hugged her brother and Andy. "Thank you for tackling him that day. I knew he'd never go back under when he couldn't stop talking about you. Welcome to the family."

Sam turned to their friends. "You're all important to us for very different reasons. Jerry, if you hadn't burnt me I wouldn't have had the chance to work with and get to know Andy. Ollie, scary as it may sound, you've been OUR voice of reason. Helping and shoving me to her, us to each other. Frank and Noelle, you've been like parents, keeping us, mostly ME from doing some really stupid things. And finally Don for trusting me and putting us on that op together. And last but not least." He looked into Andy's eyes and smiled as he caressed her cheek. "My beautiful bride. I love you Andy. That day you tackled me..."

And everyone said. "...and tried to kiss him."

She blushed and he laughed. "Exactly. THAT day, I forgot about all of the things I _thought_ I wanted and really _saw_ what I wanted my life to be like. You and me forever, white picket fence, big house and lots of kids. So, sweetheart, will you do this with me again? In front of our family?" He pulled out the engagement ring he'd had made to match their bands and slid it on her finger. "I know we're doing this a little backwards but we've always had or own way. Will you marry me again?"

Andy cried more than she did the first time. "Yes. Of course." They kissed passionately. She got herself together as best she could. "I have something to say too. Everything he said and I thank you all too. I became a cop _because_ of my dad." Tommy smiled. "I _stayed_ a cop because of everyone in this room. Traci, Gail, Dov, Chris. You guys are the brothers and sisters I never had but always wanted. I love you all. You've never judged and always supported me. Especially you Traci. Everyone knows that my journey to Sam wasn't a pretty one. If someone had told me the day I tackled him..."

Everyone said. "...and tried to kiss him."

She giggled and nodded. "I _may_ have patted him down a little longer than necessary."

Sam laughed. "I KNEW IT!"

She swatted him and kept going. "It may not have been love at first sight and I certainly didn't think he even liked me for a while but soon, there was an undeniable chemistry between us." She looked up at Sam and touched his cheek. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to open my eyes and my heart. I love you Sam. Can't imagine my life without you in it. I'd marry you every day for the rest of our lives."

The minister smiled. "I can't imagine any vows being better than that. Sam and Andy, do you promise to love, honor and protect each other until the end of time?"

They said together. "We do."

He nodded. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Swarek. You may kiss your bride."

The place erupted in cheers and clapping as they kissed. Another hour of celebrating and they were drug to their respective party rooms. The guys were taking the bride and groom's room for their little (not so little) party. There were about 30 guys between 15th, G&G, and Boyd's family.

Sam and Andy agreed to meet up once everyone else was good and drunk. He said he'd get them a room since theirs would be occupied by the bride's friends and family which equaled out to about 30 women as well. Little did Andy or Lisa for that matter; know that strippers had been ordered by some of the girls from 27. Apparently they didn't get the _no stripper_ memo.

They didn't arrive until 3 hours after the party had started. Andy _and_ Lisa were faking their way through drinks but having a very good time.

Sam was enjoying his time with the guys and was even winning a little money. He slipped off to the bathroom and sent Andy a text. _Have a room, 3009. Meet you in the hall when you're ready._

Andy felt her phone vibrate so she slipped off to the little kitchen to read her message. She smiled and answered. _Should be soon. They're all pretty drunk._

She jumped when she heard. "You're going to sneak out to meet him aren't you?" She was face to face with Lisa. She thought about trying to lie but there was no she simply nodded her head. Lisa broke out in a big smile. "I'll help you get out."

Andy broke out in her own toothy grin. "Really?"

Lisa nodded. "Hell yeah girl. Not that I'm not having fun but I'd rather be with Don. They'd probably miss the bride though."

A loud shriek and laughter came from the other room. Andy raised an eyebrow. "Maybe not."

They both laughed and Lisa nodded towards the living room area. "I'll get you out of here. Let Sammy know you're on your way."

She hugged her tight. " _Thank you so much."_

Lisa laughed. "My pleasure."

She sent Sam a text. _Out in 5 minutes_. Then she made her way through the crowd of screeching women to get her purse from her room. She met Lisa halfway across the room and they were stopped by a knock at the door. Andy's first thought was _Surely Sam wouldn't knock. It hasn't been more than 5 minutes._

Sam's walking down the hall when he sees the uniforms at the door. He laughs and shakes his head. The ladies have gotten out of control and the cops have been called. He finally makes it to the door and somehow it's still cracked. He peeks inside and gets a huge surprise. Andy and Lisa are sitting in chairs in the middle of the room with two half naked men shaking their _assets_ in their faces. She was supposed to be with him in their room. He couldn't see her face but she sure didn't seem to be protesting. He never thought he'd see her do that. He growled and punched the wall, storming off back to where the other guys were getting incredibly drunk.

Andy and Lisa were grabbed as soon as the door opened. They were handcuffed to chairs and the next thing they knew half naked men were hovering over them dancing. All Andy could think about was Sam. She had never been comfortable in strip clubs, had never been in one outside of arresting some drunken customer. After a long while and a much longer than necessary lap dance Andy was released. She made her way out of the room and to the next floor down where Sam had gotten their room.

She knocked several times and no answer. She tried his phone and it went to voicemail. She thought, _Maybe he went back to Boyd's room when I didn't come out right away._ She went back up to the next floor and knocked on the door to the suite. A very drunken guy she didn't recognize answered and yelled. "Hey! They sent another one! She's not dressed up though." He smiled and opened the door wider. "Come on in darling."

She had a horrible feeling and it was confirmed when she looked inside. There were strippers everywhere in various stages of undress. Sam was sitting on a bar stool with one wrapped around him and he was laughing at something she was whispering in his ear. Andy felt like she was going to throw up. _He promised._ She stormed out and went down to the front desk. She claimed she'd lost her key and was given another one for 3009. She cried herself to sleep.

The next morning the bridal party was all supposed to have breakfast together before going to get their hair and makeup done. Lisa had drank sparingly and felt pretty good when she got up. Traci was sitting at the breakfast bar having been woken up by an early morning call from Leo. She faired pretty well.

She passed Lisa a cup of coffee. "Sleep ok?"

She smiled and took a big gulp before answering. "Slept pretty good. How about you?"

Traci and Lisa had become pretty good friends because of Andy. She giggled and shook her head. "Never drinking like that again." Both laughed. "Speaking of drinking. I better go wake Andy up. She's going to need at least three cups before she's bearable."

Lisa remembered that she was supposed to be with Sam. "You won't find her here."

Traci shook her head. "Late night booty call with Swarek." Not a question. She knew her best friend too well.

They were soon joined by Noelle and Lisa's mom. They all showered and dressed quickly. Traci tried Andy's phone but no answer. Lisa wasn't as worried. "I'm sure we'll see her downstairs."

They went down to the restaurant and when an hour had passed and she hadn't showed they started getting worried. Traci called Jerry and he wasn't exactly happy when he answered. "Hey!"

Traci giggled. "Hey Barber! Not gonna ask how you feel this morning." He just groaned. "Have you seen Sam this morning?"

Jerry sat up a little and looked around. He grumbled. "Yep. He's in the same place he passed out in last night."

She didn't like the sound of that. "He never left?"

Jerry was drifting off to sleep again. "No. Was he supposed to?"

She looked to Lisa. "He was supposed to meet up with Andy last night and now we can't find her." At the expense of his own pain his eyes sprung open and he sat up quickly.

He ran his hand across his face to get rid of some of the sleep and drunken haze. "What do you mean _can't find her?"_

Oliver had been listening and walked over to Jerry. "What's going on brother?"

Jerry looked up at him. "McNally and Sammy were supposed to meet up last night. Obviously Sammy didn't make it and now they can't find McNally."

Oliver walked over to Sam and started shaking him. "Sammy! Brother! Wake the hell up."

Sam was very unimpressed at the wakeup call he was receiving. He growled without even opening his eyes. "What the hell do you want Shaw?"

He was used to this side of Sam. Umpteen million mornings after poker nights had accustomed him to this attitude. "You were supposed to meet McNally last night."

He turned his back to him trying to get comfortable. "So?"

Oliver sighed. _Pleasant as always._ "So, the girls can't find her now."

He groaned again. "So?" He received a head slap for that. "Damn it Shaw!"

Oliver wasn't backing down. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Your _wife_ is missing and you what? Don't care?"

Sam just wanted to fall back asleep and forget last night ever happened. His dreams had been plagued with images of her with that stripper. "Why don't you ask her new _boyfriend_ where she is?"

Traci had put her phone on speaker and everyone had been listening. She knew right away what the problem was. "Oh! Shit!"

Jerry jumped a little. "What is he talking about?"

Traci sighed because it dawned on her too. "Some of the ladies from 27th brought strippers in. They handcuffed Andy and Lisa to some chairs and put on a show. Sam must have seen it."

Lisa was next. "But she left as soon as she could and went to look for Sam."

It was Jerry's turn to groan. "Well that explains A LOT. Sammy all of a sudden suggested we get strippers and we did."

Traci was very unimpressed. "And? What? You think Andy saw something? Did Sam do something stupid? So help me I'll _kill_ him!"

Jerry knew Sam was in deep shit. Traci could be scary as hell when she wanted to be. "Ask him where they were supposed to meet. " He did and she heard the room number. "Get his ass up and moving."

They were about to get on the elevator when Andy stepped off. She looked pretty horrible and knew it as soon as they all winced. "Sorry I'm late. Overslept." A poor attempt at nonchalance in her voice. They drug her to the restaurant and all ordered tons of coffee and food. It took them a while to get her to tell them what happened and Traci and Lisa were seeing red by the time she was done.

Andy refused to see Sam and he refused to see her until it was absolutely necessary. The guys did everything they could to talk him into meeting her and talking but he was being his usual stubborn self.

The day was getting a little hectic and the makeup of Sam and Andy had to wait. The ladies were rushed off to get their hair, nails, and makeup done so they could get dressed. The guys were dressed and having pictures done. The entire groom's party was in aviators even though they were inside.

Boyd's dad broke out a nice bottle of scotch and made them all have some to ease the headaches. The photographer was having fun getting candid shots of the guys laughing and drinking. His partner was having an equally fun time with the ladies and shots of them getting dressed. Andy kept her best fake smile plastered on for a while and then she just gave in and decided to worry about Sam when they could actually have a few minutes.

The wedding party, minus the bride, finally met together in the room they would be exiting from. The outdoor pool had been covered for the ceremony. It had an amazing view of the city. Neither Sam nor Andy would even acknowledge each other. Boyd took a few minutes to see everyone before he walked out.

He looked at Sam and Andy. "I'd really appreciate some smiles on your faces _before_ you walk out. The photographers are going to be taking pictures the whole time." Both nodded and he sighed. "Hopeless! You two are stubborn as hell." He threw up his hands and walked off.

 


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes later they were all in line, arms linked to walk down the aisle. The music starts and Andy roughly takes his arm. He scowls bit bites his tongue. Truth be told up close he can see in her eyes that she had a rough night, which makes him feel guilty and angry at the same time. They step through the doors; smiles plastered on and walk down the aisle to where Don is standing. He accepts Andy's hug and whispers. "It's going to be ok. I promise."

She fights back the tears and says. "Congratulations."

He's heard the entire story of the night before from the other guys and now knows why Sam ordered the strippers so late _AND_ why he's in such a foul mood. He shakes Sam's hand and pulls him in to a man hug. He whispers. "It's not what you think. Get your head out of your ass and _TALK_ to her."

Sam just simply nods and says. "Congratulations brother."

The rest of the party makes their way down and takes their places. The ceremony was beautiful and much to everyone's surprise Don choked up saying his vows.

Sam stared or glared at Andy the entire time. He couldn't deny how absolutely stunning she looked in the plum colored strapless dress. He had to fight back the tightening in his pants because he was supposed to be mad at her. But then he thought about Boyd's words. They would have to talk and soon. He didn't want to waste the amazing room Don and Lisa had gotten for them.

Andy refused to meet his glares. She was doing everything in her power to keep from crying. Sam looked so damn good in his tux. All the guys were wearing deep plum vests and ties to match the ladies dresses. His tux fit perfectly, hugged all the right areas. She sighed, at the thought of the ruined night and the present she had gotten to wear under her dress. It was hard to find something to match it but she had. She rarely if ever wore anything but boy shorts type underwear. She decided to surprise Sam with this cute little lace thong and matching bra.

The minister announced. "You may kiss the bride." Don wrapped Lisa in his arms and kissed her passionately. Leave it to Oliver to yell. "Get a room."

Everyone laughed and then the minister said. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Donovan Boyd." The place erupted in cheers and clapping.

Andy knew this was her cue to take Sam's arm again so they could follow them down the aisle. More pictures were taken and then it was time for the dancing. This was another time Sam knew he was going to have to take one for the team.

The new couple took their first spin alone and then it was time for everyone to join them. Don grabbed Andy and Lisa grabbed Sam.

She was going to make him talk to Andy if it took her last breath. "Sammy, thank you for today. You look great."

He shook his head. Just like her. "You look stunning today Lisa and it was my pleasure. Don's a lucky guy."

She smiled and shrugged. "So are you, you know?" He gave her a tight nod. He knew it even if he wasn't happy. "I'm not really sure why you are mad at her but you know why she's hurt with you. Feel like talking about it?"

He knew it wasn't really a question. She was just bossy enough to keep him out there until he talked. He sighed and finally said. "I came to the room to get her last night." She nodded. "I saw her with that stripper." He spat out. "With his... _everything_...all over her."

Lisa scoffed and shook her head. "So instead of talking to her you decided to go get your own strippers?" He had to admit it wasn't his _BEST_ idea. "She was handcuffed to the chair Sam. Both of us were grabbed as soon as she tried to leave to come to you. All she wanted was to spend last night with you." He definitely felt bad. "When she finally got lose she went to our room looking for you. Guess what she found." He felt like a complete ass now. "You need to talk to her."

He finally nodded and looked around for her. She was still dancing with Don.

Andy was surprised when he drug her out to the dance floor. She watched as Lisa spun around with Sam, wishing it was them. "You need to talk to him." She looked up at him like he was crazy. "McNally, he saw you with the stripper last night. Now granted he was stupid, but he was angry too."

She watched him. "I was handcuffed."

Don nodded. "I know. Lisa told Jerry and the others everything and she's telling Sammy that now too. You make him happy Andy. I've known him for a very long time and there has never been anyone that would make him give up UC. He was done the second day you guys worked together. Don't let something like this, a misunderstanding mess you guys up already. Talk. I know neither one of you are good at it but you have to."

She nodded because he was right about all of it. Things were so crazy that they didn't have a chance to talk. Don, Jerry, Oliver, and Frank managed to talk Sam into sneaking away for a few minutes. They got him up to his room and it took all four of them to handcuff him to a chair. Then they had to blindfold and gag him which was pretty damn hard to do since he wouldn't stop fighting them.

Lisa, Noelle, Gail, and Traci talked Andy into sneaking away too. Lisa saying. "Everyone is drinking and dancing. They'll never miss us."

They get her up to her room and shove her inside. The entire wedding party plus a couple of extras talked the hotel manager into locking the door so they couldn't get out. Andy tried and tried, even started to panic a little. She heard a noise and slowly followed the sound into the bedroom where Sam was. She was shocked and then laughed. They had been set up. She shook her head and walked closer to him.

He heard her as soon as she walked in. He had a feeling he was in trouble now. Being like this was not a state he enjoyed. He could feel her close by. Once he realized it was her he stopped struggling and just waited.

A million ideas passed through her mind. The one that stuck out the most was that they really did need to talk. Her original plan for the evening winning over. He was never supposed to be handcuffed but semantics. She quickly dug out her IPod and made a quick playlist with songs she could dance to. She smiled as she chewed on her lip. It was perfect. She walked over and took his gag off first.

Sam swallowed a few times to get his voice back. "Andy?"

She walked around behind him and leaned over his shoulder whispering in his ear. "Yeah?"

He shivered at the feeling of her breath blowing over his ear. He cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

She smiled big. _Sam Swarek was nervous_. "Just relax." She pulled his jacket down as far as she could and ran her hands over his shoulders and chest, pressing her breasts against his back. He groaned when she made contact.

He was definitely in trouble. His voice came out all husky. " _Come on Andy_." He shook his hands. " _Just get me out of these. Please."_ _  
_  
She walked around to his front and sat down, straddling his lap. "I don't think so. I kind of _like_ having you at my mercy." She tugged down one side of the blind fold and smiled. She wiggled her hips a little and he groaned again.

He was in BIG trouble. "Jesus Andy!" He just wanted to get his hands on her. She smiled and pulled the corner back up. "Oh! Come on!"

She wiggled again and he jerked against her. She pulled his tie loose and then unbuttoned his vest and shirt; kissing, biting and sucking on every inch she uncovered.

He was about to come undone. She was driving him nuts. Andy could feel him and it was major turn on. She knew it was time to take off the blind fold. She pulled it off and watched him blink to adjust to the light. His eyes were dark with desire. She turned the music up and watched him watch her strip. She danced slowly and seductively for him. By now he was so hard it hurt but he wouldn't give up this moment for anything.

His mouth hung open a little as he watched her. She slowly removed her dress and he growled deep when he saw what was waiting under it. She danced over to him and sat down on his lap again.

He was dying. "Jesus! You're so fucking beautiful." His eyes raked over every inch of her body as she sat straddling his lap. She pressed her lace clad breasts against his bare chest and kissed him hard, tangling her fingers in his hair.

He was like a starving man when it came to how bad he wanted her. She didn't give him time to kiss back. She pulled away and started giving him the lap dance of his life. He gasped and groaned through the whole thing. He knew she was amazing but he never knew she had that in her.

She finally sat back down, leaning in she whispered. "I'll uncuff you but you still can't touch." She bit his earlobe. "Can you behave?" First he shook his head. She nibbled on his neck. "Sam?" Finally he growled and nodded.

She disappeared behind him and set him free. She walked back around. "Stand up."

He hesitated for a second and then stood up, never breaking eye contact with her. She slowly took of his jacket and shirt. She ran her hands all over him. Sam just closed his eyes and reveled in her touch. He was breathing so raggedly by the time she got to his belt buckle. This was going to be one hell of a night. She unbuttoned and unzipped him, shoving his pants to the floor.

He wanted to grab her so badly that he could taste it. He kept his control and let her push him back towards the bed. He sat down with a thud. He was so hard that he was aching. Andy pushed him back on down on the bed.

He moved back a little further and she sat straddling him again. He didn't touch her but he thrust his hips up into her. Andy always marveled at Sam's size. Never understanding exactly how she was able to accommodate him.

Their stares were no longer of hurt. Now they were of desire and love. "Sam, I didn't..."

He reached up and cupped her face. "Shh! I know. And I'm sorry. I just...I was..." He sighed. "Fuck Andy. I just wanted you last night and..."

She shushed him this time. "It was all a misunderstanding. Ok?" He nodded. "I love you and only you." He broke out the dimples for that one and she giggled.

He let out a shaky laugh and shook his head. "My wife is a vixen." Andy blushed and ducked her head down. He bumped his hips into her. "Hey!" He said softly. "Don't hide from me now. That was sexy as hell."

She peeked up shyly as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Really?"

He nodded. "Hell yeah." And he waved at her outfit. "And this? Jesus! You're killing me."

She wiggled against him. "Wanna unwrap me?"

If it was possible she watched his eyes go even darker. He nodded. "Stand up." He stood up and turned her around, pulling her back against him. He leaned down and kissed her neck and shoulders. "So beautiful." He leaned back a little and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He cupped her breasts in his hands and gently massaged them. "So. So beautiful."

Andy reached back and gripped his hips. "God! Sam! I love you!" She wiggled her hips against him and he growled. His gun calloused fingers tweaking her nipples. She squealed a little. "Oh! God!"

He ran one hand down her stomach and slid his fingers inside her panties. Andy opened herself a little and he slid his fingers between her folds. His head fell against the back of hers. "You're so wet Andy. Jesus!"

She slid a hand between them and gently squeezed his throbbing erection. "Sam!" He stumbled into her. No matter how many times Andy touched him, his knees buckled every time.

He roughly pulled down her thong and then his boxer briefs. "I need you so bad Andy."

She leaned over and rested her hands on the bed. "I need you too Sam."

This wasn't their normal style but the need was too great. He raked his eyes over her beautiful body, open and willing. She wiggled against him. "Sam please!"

He lined them up and then buried himself deep inside her. He got a gasp and a squeal which made him throb. He gripped her hips as he slowly moved in and out of her. She made him dizzy with lust every single time. "You're so beautiful and so...so fucking tight Andy. God!" He bent over and kissed the back of her neck. "I love you."

Andy was about to explode. He was going too slow. She needed him to ravish her. "Come on Sam. I'm not going to break."

His breath hitched a little. She really was a vixen. He could never deny her. She met every one of his trusts with her own. The faster and deeper he went the more she begged. "Yes! Just like that!"

He held her to him with one hand and the other he worked her nerve bundle. Soon she was whimpering and chanting his name. "That's right! Come on sweetheart! I want to hear you."

Within seconds she was crying out his name and he was thundering into her. He screamed out her name as he let go inside her. They both stumbled but Sam held them up long enough to somewhat recover. He finally pulled her down into the bed with him.

They wrapped themselves up in each other and lay there quietly for a while. Sam played with her hair and she ran her fingers absently across his chest. It's possible an hour passed before either one spoke. They were always so comfortable with each other and didn't always feel the need to fill the silence.

Finally Sam said. "You hungry sweetheart?" He heard her stomach growl as she nodded. "Ok. Room service?" Another nod. He reached for the bed side phone and placed an order when they answered.

The food arrived 20 minutes later and they ate in bed. They text their friends and let them know everything was ok. Jerry sent them a picture of Don and Lisa making their great escape.

Sam smiled and shook his head. "You know, we should take a honeymoon."

Andy loved the thought of getting Sam away for a few days. "Sounds great."

The next day they packed up and went home. Sam damn near wrecked his truck when they pulled up in the driveway. The motorcycle he used during the op was sitting there with a note stuck to it.

_**Sammy,** _

_**Thanks and enjoy.** _

_**Donnie and Lisa** _

_**P.S. Don't argue just take that wife of yours for a ride. Now!** _

They both laughed. Sam quirked an eyebrow at Andy and she nodded. He opened the garage and set their bags inside then grabbed helmets. They drove around for hours just enjoy each other and the feeling of freedom.

 


End file.
